Jughead’s lost love
by RavenclawQueen.19
Summary: A Story about what woulf happen if betty died and I the writter existed in riverdale.
1. Chapter 1: The crash

Jughead was sitting a lone, his beautiful sea blue eyes were filled with tears. Archie, Veronica, Jughead and I had just returned from Betty's funeral. She was one of my best friends, more than a friend, she was a sister. Veronica and Archie had to already gone home, but I couldn't leave jughead there to sit on his on an think about Betty.

"Are you ok, jug?" I ask with a tears slowing dripping down my face, "No" he says hastily. "I know you miss her jug, we all do" I say holding his hand. Than suddenly he turns his head looks deep into my eyes and says "thanks for staying back Elle, I appreciate it." I smile at him, "No problem Jug."

Two weeks ago jughead, Archie, Veronica and I were in class waiting for Betty to get to school. suddenly we heard from the speaker phone "Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews, Veronica Lodge, Kevin Keller and Ella branch please come to the office" We give all looked at each and hastily walked up to office in silence. "I hate to in form you that Elizabeth Cooper died in a car crash earlier this morning on the way to school." My heart stopped, the world stopped, everything stopped.


	2. Chapter 2: A new hope

Jughead ran out of the room crying and I ran after him and I caught him in the hall. "Jughead you can't just run away from this it's not gonna help" I say " I know it hurts but you can't run, because... cause.." my voice trails off. "Because what," he ask "because I need you." He was taken aback.

But that was two week ago, now here we are just the two of us sitting and staring into each other's eyes. Than he leant in a kisses me,"Thanks for being here for me Elle," I smiled "no problem juggie." We have been best friends since we were 5 just the four of us Jughead, Betty, Archie and I until softmore year When Veronica came.

"Jug can I tell you something?" I ask hastily "Of course Elle, anything," "well I kind of like you" he smiles, he has the most beautiful smile "I like you too" he says, I'm surprised "since when?" I ask. "Since the day you stopped me running away an told me you needed me." "So are we dating now?" I ask hastily but still smiling. "Yes." He replied with a sad smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Big suprise

The next day jughead and I walked to school together as usual. We went into the student lounge to sit with Veronica and Archie. Jughead and I looked at each other "should we tell them, Jug?" I whisper only so jughead could hear. "No not yet, keep it down low for a week" he replied.

We went on the day normally as though we weren't dating and we hadn't kissed last night after the funeral. As we walked home and was out of anyone's sight at school we held hands the rest of the way. When I got home I saw this email from Veronica. **"Watch this it will surprise you" and that's all it said and it had a file attached to it, I open it. **

I couldn't believe what I just watched, I text **"V should I send this to Jug and Archie?" She's quick go reply "only to Jughead cause I've already sent it to Archie." So instead of emailing I run to jughead's house with my phone to show him the video. **

Jughead and I were both in tears "I am so sorry Jug" I say tears still running down my face. "It's ok Elle it's not your fault." He took his Bennie of for the first time since Betty died. "I just can't believe it" he said with shock, sadness and anger. " I know me either."


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

A week later jughead, Veronica, Archie and I were sitting in the lounge "let's tell them Elle" jughead wispers "ok I'll do it." "Hey Archie, Veronica..." I say hastily, "Jug and I have something to tell you..." jughead continues my sentence " Elle and I are dating." "What!?" Archie and Veronica say at the same time "Yes Elle" Veronica shouts. "What about Betty?" Archie ask jughead and look at each other. "Just because I'm dating Elle doesn't mean I don't love Betty anymore," Jughead explains to Archie "yeah I understand if jughead still loves Betty was his first love and I'm sure Betty would of wanted him to move on."

"Ok about the video what are we gonna do" ask Veronica we have to find Polly, Kevin, Cheryl, Toni, fangs, Alice and everyone out of there by showing them this video" I say. "Ok we'll meet at pops at 6:00 tonight" Archie says Cooley "Ok" the three of us insure him. I look at jughead "are you going to be ok?" I ask him "Yes" he insurers me.

Later that day jughead and I are in last period (Math) jughead sitting at the back by himself (cause I still want to keep it down low for the rest of the school). And I turn to look at his beautiful blue eyes, When I turn to look at him he's staring at me, we look at each other and smile.

Later that afternoon jug and I meet Archie and Veronica at pops. "Ok so we need a plan to enter the farm" Veronica explains, "ok, easy we ask if we can visit Polly, Kevin, Cheryl, Toni, fangs, Alice." I explain mainly to Jughead forgeting the others are there. "Ok" the three of them reply.


	5. Chapter 5: The truth

The next morning Jughead, Veronica, Archie and I visit the farm and ask if we could visit Toni topaz, Kevin keller, Cheryl blossom and Alice Cooper. We walkes into the room "Hey guys can I show you something?" I ask hastily "of course sweetie" Alice replies with a sweet smile, she's been like a second mum for like ever.

All three of them were in tears, "I-I-I can't believe this" Kevin mutters. "I know me either" Alice says tears running down her face like a river. "I am so sorry guys" I say sadly "We need to show this to FP, I mean Sheriff Jones" Alice says in desperatetion, "Good Idea"

We go to the sheriffs office and show him the video of Evelyn and Edgar shooting Betty while she was walking to Jughead's house. Then Alice explained that Edgar and Evelyn had told her that Betty had died in a car crash on the way to school, and how she didn't know that she didn't even had her license yet. She explains that this is because she was to busy pretending to be part of the farm whilst really she was working with the FBI and her a live son Charles Smith.


	6. Chapter 6: The end

So in the end Edgar and Evelyn got sent to jail and the farm closed for good. Alice got to see her son again and the town went back to the way it was before the murder of Jason Blossom, before the black hood, before the GG came back. Everything was the same except everyone including Betty that had died druing the last couple of traumatic years. Also except for the fact that now Veronica and Archie are together and Jughead and I are together.

Jughead and I went back to his house, "Elle do you want to go up stairs and watch a movie in my room?" "Of corse juggie" I reply with a huge smile. We ended up watching the breakfast club which was great and a little weird because Archie's mum was one of the main characters.

We lay there in silence jughead gives me a kiss on the cheek and ask "hey Elle what's your favourite memory of the four of us like pre-Veronica." "Uhhh.. probably that time when you and Archie were going down that huge snowy hill and crashed into a tree" I say trying hard not to laugh. "Oh come on that was in like the 3rd grade" Jughead replies laughing embarrassingly. "I know but it was hilarious" I say grinning. "I know, I know," jug says frantically. "So what's your favourite memory then jug?" I ask smiling at him, "hmmmm.. I don't know probably that one time when we were in my tree house and we were pretending to be pirates." I laugh "yeah that was pretty awesome."

I knew that a part of jughead was always gonna have a guilty conscience while we're together. But so will I because she was my best friend and now I'm dating her boyfriend it just didn't feel right but at the same time it did. I also know that most likely nothing will ever be the same again. Even though that feeling of emptyness and guilt will always haunt me, Jughead, Archie and Veronica for the rest of our lives. I know that Betty would want us to be happy even when she not with us and even if it will get hard sometimes I know that they'll have my back and I'll have there's.


End file.
